guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Skench
Skench was a female Great Horned Owl, or Bubo virginianus, and was the Ablah General of St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. Not having that much knowledge about anything much, she relies on moon-blinked owls to make her feel smarter than she really is. Her left shoulder bears a jagged white scar. History ''The Capture Sketch was the leader - the "Ablah General" - of the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. Her second in command is Spoorn, and two of her top lieutenants are Jatt and Jutt. She projects the image of having great power, but one of the only reasons she remains in power is by making all the owls under her command powerless through moon blinking. The library of St. Aegolius is off limits to all except Skench and Spoorn, the only two owls able to read. Very little is seen of Skench in The Capture. When Soren and Gylfie, under the instruction of Grimble, finally learn to fly, Skench bursts into the library in full armour. Before she can advance toward Soren and Gylfie, the force of the flecks stored in the library attract her metal armour and slam her against the wall. While she's stunned, Soren and Gylfie manage to escape, but once she comes to her senses she kills Grimble. The Siege The chaw of chaws were sent to St. Aggie's to find out if the Pure Ones had sent spies (which they had). Skench was supecting this and was convinced when Twilight made a speech about humble servants, but she let them join St. Aggie's. When the Pure One spys attacked the chaw of chaws, Skench took place in the fight with the other St. Aggies' owls. After that when Skench discovered that some of the St. Aggie's owls were trying to discover the power of flecks and were smuggling them to make them into weapons, Skench killed them right away. The Burning After the fall of St. Aggie's, Skench and Spoorn found their way to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and sought refuge from the Guardians. They were granted this despite Soren's inner protest. When asked to teach them how to fight with fire, Soren utterly refused. Even during the invasion of St. Aggie's, the other Guardians did not trust Skench. Their suspicions eventually proved to be true as Skench turned on them. However, she was immediately killed by Soren in the attempt, who struck her with a burning branch and knocked her into a forest fire. Trivia *In the film adaptation, Skench is replaced by Nyra as the Ablah General of St. Aggie's and the Pure Ones occupy the canyons instead of the St. Aegolius owls. *She shares a similiar fate to what happened to Kludd in the movie. Both characters were thrown into a forest fire by Soren, however Kludd survived being burned and Skench was killed. *In Portuguese adaptions, Skench is always referred to as a male owl, likely because her name sounds more masculine than feminine. Gallery File:GoGH1_-_The_Capture.png|Skench on the cover The Capture File:Skench.jpg|Image of Skench from ''The Art of Legend of the Guardians Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Great Horned Owls Category:Females Category:The Capture characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Traitors Category:Queens